Drabble Collection
by Verthanthi
Summary: A collection of Bubbline/Sugarless Gum drabbles and oneshots. Usually short, sweet, and fluffy. Rated T for future drabbles. *New Drabble Added: First Kiss
1. Better Than Red

A/N: This is where I post all of my little drabbles that aren't quite over 300 words. No sense in making a "New Story" each time. They'll be short, sweet, and to the point, usually. Enjoy!

* * *

Against her lips, red was satisfying. Against her tongue, red was delicious. It felt about as good as a smooth beat and a sweet melody that sang from her bass without too much effort. It fulfilled her needs. The deeper the red, the more tantalizing it was to her taste buds, every shade a different kind of flavor.

It always pleased her, nourished her, tempted her... until now.

There was another taste Marceline craved; she found her mouth watering at the sight of it. It was sweet against her tongue, soft against her lips and she found herself satisfied with each touch of it while still longing for more, unable to overindulge, unable to have enough.

It was a very specific shade, a very rare shade; one that she did not desire to drink, instead only to feel, to grasp it, to let it cover her. It fulfilled her in ways no red had ever done, and yet it left her eager for more.

And it belonged to Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. It was the color that kissed her skin and there was no other shade in Ooo like it. Marceline had dared to call it "low grade" once before, and while it was certainly within the spectrum of red, it was more pleasing to her senses than any other hue she'd come across.

Despite the teasing threat to drink it, Marceline was quite content to place light kisses across Bonni's skin, feeling the pink against her lips and letting it fill her ears in the sound of a ticklish giggle. She was content to taste the pink neckline that shivered under her touch. It was more than enough and it was never enough.

It was alluring; it was rich.

It was better than red.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	2. 5318008

A/N: Based on "What Have You Done?" When PB opens her notebook to show Finn why he needs to beat up the Ice King.

* * *

**5318008**

"Bonnibeeeel!" Marceline whined, "Get out of this stuffy, _booooring_ lab and let's go have some fun!"

Bubblegum didn't even glance in her direction. She kept up with her experiment and wrote some findings in her notebook as she said, "I don't have time right now, Marceline. My people are sick and I need to find the cure. Another time, perhaps."

There would not be "another time," Marceline knew. This was the fourth time this month Bonni had turned her down. Everything else was more important now. All she wanted was to spend a little time with this beautiful, pink haired girl. She just wanted some _attention_ for the love of Grod! Was that really so difficult? She sighed and crossed her arms, floating mid-air just behind the scientist. As Bonnibel stepped away from her desk to rummage through her chemical cabinet, Marceline saw a perfect opportunity for a prank.

In her best Miss Bonnibel Bubblegum handwriting, which was rather quite accurate, she scrawled the numbers 5318008 on the blank page in Bubblegum's handwriting. She flicked her snake-like tongue at the back of Bubblegum's head in some kind of added retaliation and disappeared.

When Bubblegum finally turned away from her cabinet, she noticed the vampire was missing. With a shrug of indifference, she went back to work.

Bubblegum was thoroughly frustrated. This number was in her notes but it didn't make sense. It's almost as if it didn't _belong_ here... but it _was_ in her handwriting, so she had to believe she wrote it for a reason. Was her brain exhausted? Did she really need to get out of the lab? Maybe she could find the cure for Freezerburn Flu after a good night's rest... but there was no time for that! The desk was empty save for her notebook and so, with a sudden desire to do it, she hooked her hands under the lip of the table and flipped it on its side. It was amazing how relieving that was sometimes. The notebook skittered and spun across the floor, sliding to a stop a few feet away. Somehow still on the page that triggered her frustrations, the notebook's scrawlings were upside down. A realization dawned on her as she approached it. The number wasn't a part of her findings.

It wasn't even a real number...

It was Marceline's awful joke.

BOOBIES.

* * *

A/N: It could not have been anyone else! Hope it brought a smile to your face!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Rend

**Rend**

Picture frame. Comforter. Lamp. Bed sheet. Picture frame. Night stand. Wall sconce. Coffee table.

Marceline spared no object as she tore her room to shreds. Feathers flew as she ripped apart her pillow. Her teeth gnashed as she growled with rage, eyes alight with red fire. Her claws made a satisfying scraping sound against her bedroom walls, leaving behind jagged trails of fury. Another lamp flew across the room. Another hanging photo was ripped from its place on the wall to be smashed against the floor. Ire boiled over within her, flooding all senses. She seethed, but there was no relief, even as she flipped the couch up on its side. The hurt, the agony, clenched in her gut, knotting and feeding the anger that was desperate to hide it all. The rage meant to distract her heart from the gnawing despair that refused to let it go.

But it was failing.

Rage or not, the overwhelming sadness was begging to be released, clawing in her throat, burning at her eyes. She fell to her knees first, her eyes clenched, head tilted back. She yelled an angry sound, a defiant sound. Anything to keep the well sealed. She fell forward to her hands next, panting for the effort it took in trying to stay the building press of loneliness. Her heart couldn't take the pressure; The dam broke, spilling agony down her cheeks in heavy sobs. She dug her fingers into the flesh of her arms as she hugged herself, slumped on the floor. There was no use in fighting the tears, as they were relentless. Her body shook with tremors at each released cry, with each hiccup. A name hung on her lips, but she couldn't bring herself to even whisper it.

The heart inside her chest ate itself, gnawing and gnashing, as it twisted relentlessly. The tears did not cease the pain. The wracking sobs did not release the pain. She knew it was permanent and the thought made her cry harder, digging her fingers into her hair.

She never thought that love for another could cause a heart to rend itself completely in two. But she couldn't deny that that is what happened within her. She could feel each thread of muscle snap as it pulled apart. She curled into herself and hugged her knees, hoping it would cease the pain for even a moment of relief, but it was to no avail. Her heart was fully broken, the space around it swollen and sore, and it could not be mended.

There was no chance that her love would be returned, her mind was relentless in reminding her. There was no chance that her heart would ever be full again.

Time soothed the sobs as it passed, but not the ache. She felt like a husk as she lay on her bedroom floor, weak and delicate, ready to shatter at the wrong touch. There were no more tears to cry, but still her eyes prickled, now raw from the abuse. Her heart gave valiant attempts to war with her mind at the idea of requited love. _She loves you. She can't. She __**loves**__ you. She __**can't**__._ Sleep sang out a siren call, but Marceline wasn't sure her tired mind could grasp it, too exhausted to sleep, too exhausted to stay awake. And then her heart, her longing, still wanted to fight.

Her body began to shut down, slowly. First her legs tingled, too heavy to move, and then her arms. The cement of fatigue poured into the rest of her and finally set in her skull. Sleep took her away.

Away from the throb behind her tender eyes. Away from her dark room. Away from the feelings and the fight. Away from the pain that dug in her heart. Away from all that would cause her harm.

And especially, away from Bonnibel.

* * *

A/N: So, in all honesty, I've been struggling with depression as of late (Can you tell by this? Haha). I usually enjoy writing the happier fics because they make me happy… but I've had some rough things happen recently and I couldn't get rid of this knot mixture of anger, bitterness, and sadness that's just been sitting in my chest.

It's been interfering with my happier fic writing, so I decided to try for an angsty, heart-wrenching story to see if it made me feel better. The result: Better, but still not great.

One step at a time.

Thanks for reading! (Next fic will be happier, promise!)


	4. Rend II

**Rend [Part II]**

Something was wrong. She didn't need to be told, she'd seen the hooded look in Marceline's eyes over the last few weeks. The distance, the sadness, the emptiness.

And now Marceline wasn't answering her text messages.

* * *

Bonnibel looked at the stack of papers on her desk. They were urgent. She looked at her phone. This was urgent too. Clenching her teeth in determination, she stood from her desk and called for Peppermint to bring her jacket. She was needed elsewhere.

Bonnibel's heart fell as she climbed the ladder and first saw the state of Marceline's room. Debris was scattered _everywhere_; not one object was spared in her torrent. If Bonni didn't know better, she might have thought someone had broken in and ransacked this room… But Marceline's temper was outrageous at times. There were even claw digs in the walls…

With a sigh, she tiptoed around the mess looking much like she was dancing, careful not to make too much noise. She found Marceline in the middle of the room, curled up and sound asleep. Her heart broke at the sight of the Vampire Queen, so feeble looking, so fragile. Fingers tangled in her hair, palms over her ears, eyes closed hard… as if she was trying to block out the world. Tears stained her blue-grey cheeks. Carefully, Bonni knelt beside her and pulled one of her hands away from her face. She brushed a stray lock of hair away from Marceline's forehead with a fingertip.

She looked about the room and saw that the bed was also unmade, the sheets ripped from the mattress in the fit of her fury, most likely.

Sighing, she slipped her hands under the vampire's shoulders and knees, and lifted her from the floor. She hitched her shoulder, just so, so that Marceline's head rolled into her neck. Marceline, in her true form, was actually quite light. Making a path through the destruction, she shifted the strewn objects aside with her feet until she arrived at the bed. As gently as she could, she laid the vampire down.

Bonnibel hated this. Hated how Marceline could delve so low into herself. She hid behind a peter-pan personality, but inside she was lonely. Bonni took the rumpled, torn sheet from the floor and laid it carefully over Marceline. She waited a moment as Marceline, still sleeping, curled up again, facing away. Bonnibel settled herself at Marceline's back and placed a hand on the sleeping girl's shoulder, her thumb absently caressing the cold skin there. The careful, calm façade she kept so carefully in place cracked a bit and a single tear escaped. Her heart twisted, shuddered, as Marceline let out a soft hiccupping moan. Love for the vampire caused a sympathetic ache in her chest as she watched the girl's eyelids flutter in a REM state. At least she was sleeping soundly. Leaning forward, Bonnibel placed a kind kiss at Marceline's temple, and then dropped her forehead softly to Marceline's cheekbone. She longed to reveal her feelings, to let Marceline know that she was not alone, but time and attention was not something she could afford to split between a kingdom and a lover. It was better left unsaid for now. She couldn't even be certain of Marceline's feelings, with all the taunting and teasing, could she? Even so, "I'm here," she whispered, hoping that, perhaps subconsciously, Marceline might find solace. As she lifted her head, she brushed her lips against a cool, grey jaw line and looked to the ceiling, head tipped back in a feeling of surrender. "I'm here," she sighed, barely audible.

Fabric brushed and whispered in response as Marceline twisted towards her, murmuring incoherently. An arm reached out across Bonni's lap and searching fingers gripped the fabric of her jeans at her thigh. "Bon?" It was a question and a sigh of hope, but the eyes that met hers seemed tormented.

Bonnibel combed her fingers through Marceline's hair at the temple as she offered her best smile. "Shh," she insisted.

Marceline leaned into Bonni's fingers, looking anguished and lost. "Don't," she murmured, despite seemingly finding comfort in the attention, her eyes drifting closed once more. "Why?" She asked, a little more coherent, "Why am I happy to see you…" Before Bonni could respond, Marceline continued with a voice that threatened to crack, "When you're the one I don't want to see the most…?"

There was the scrape of fangs against her palm as Marceline grasped the combing fingers and buried her face into Bonnibel's hand. Damp eyelashes against the base of her fingers spoke of imminent tears. Understanding consumed her in that moment: their feelings matched. She struggled for a moment with what to say, what to do. False promises to temporarily relieve the pain of their hearts were out of the question. She would not offer what she could not afford to give, what Marceline completely deserved: all of herself. Gently, she pulled her hand from the vampire.

Marceline's breath hiccupped and her shoulders hitched. Tentatively, Bonni lowered herself down beside the vampire, shimmying into a comfortable position. Arms spread wide, she beckoned her into a welcoming embrace. Marceline stared at her a moment, moving only to dab at her wet eyes with the palm of her hand. Her brow creased, ready for another sob, one of relief and yet sadness still. Marceline grabbed Bonnibel's shirt and pulled herself into waiting arms; the comforting hold voicing the message Bonni could not put into words, not yet:

I love you too.

* * *

A/N: I didn't plan on adding to Rend, but this came to me anyway.

Thanks for reading!


	5. First Kiss

**First Kiss**

Marceline tilted her head, considering the princess in front of her. Midair, she, herself, lay flat, one hand tucked into a creased elbow, her chin in the palm of the other hand. Bonnibel paced the room, looking through a series of papers, an adorable, frustrated crease in her brow.

Marceline didn't mean to say it out loud as she thought it, "I want to kiss you."

Bonnibel was turned away from Marceline at that moment, but she picked her head up from the paperwork and became perfectly still. She couldn't see Marceline's eyes widen at her own accidental confession.

A silent moment passed before Bonnibel looked over her shoulder, eyebrows no longer in an adorable furrow, but instead high on her forehead in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Marceline didn't show any uncertainly. She hid it quickly under a thin mask of confidence, as if she'd said it on purpose. The small glow of heat rising to her cheeks may have given her away, but Bonnibel didn't seem to notice. She stared at Marceline, frozen in place, waiting for an elaboration, maybe a correction. But Marceline let courage gather in her belly, let it fill her and did not correct herself. She would hold to what she said...

Because she really wanted it.

"I want to kiss you," she repeated, touching down with a soft 'tup' on the floor, only a few paces from the princess. "C'mere." But she knew Bonni wouldn't, so in a couple steps she was there, behind the still surprised woman.

"Wait," Bonni started, flushed deep pink, spinning towards her finally with a hand up to dissuade the approach. It didn't work. "You can't possibly-"

Marceline pressed her hand into one meant to dissuade her and laced her fingers between pink ones, fingertips notching into the pockets between the knuckles. She gave a gentle squeeze and Bonni's fingers unconsciously fell to squeeze back. "Oh, it's quite possible," she said softly through her grin. Her free hand reached out to press against the small of Bonnibel's back and was about to pull the embarrassed woman closer. She stopped there, though, searching Bonnibel's nervous gaze. Her confidence faltered, her grip relaxed, "Do-uh... Do you? Want to, I mean..."

The princess was missing her usual composure. She looked unsure, embarrassed, and maybe a little lost. "It's just-" she paused, searching for words, trying not to fumble, "It's all quite sudden."

"But- do you want to?" Marceline's gaze was unusually tender as she smiled and added, "Only if you want to."

The deep pink blush that stained Bonni's face crept all the way to her ears. "I do," she said quietly, "I do, but-" She still looked lost for words. "You-" she swallowed thickly, averting her eyes, "You want- me. _Me_, you-"

There was a self-conscious warmth spreading to Marceline's ears now too. She couldn't suppress a soft chuckle. "Yes. Me. _You_."

Bonnibel's free hand came to rest on Marceline's shoulder blade as she was pulled close, a small, silent 'oh,' of surprise hanging on her lips. Marceline felt so brave before, but now faced with this ideal situation, she couldn't help but falter. A thick knob of nerves stuck in her throat as she tried to swallow. Bonnibel's mouth was inches from hers now, and waiting nervously. Still, Marceline stalled, anxiety building in her chest under the pressure. She'd kissed people before… there was nothing to worry about.

But this was Bonni… not just anyone. She was so beautiful, and perfect, and- and-

Bonnibel's fingers laced into the hair at the nape of Marceline's neck suddenly, impatiently, and dragged Marceline's head down, their lips and teeth meeting with a harsh click. Bonni quickly turned her head away with a squeak of pain, covering her mouth with the hand that had been on Marceline's shoulder blade. Their fingers were still laced on the opposite hands, both refusing to let go.

A short laugh escaped the vampire as she grabbed at the princess' elbow, trying to steer her back around so she could see the damage. Bonni glared over the hand clamped at her mouth. Apparently, she did not find this as amusing. It didn't take much coaxing for her to allow Marceline to pry the hand away, just a gentle, "Let me see." The pink lips looked tender, the lower of the two with a little more swell than usual. Confidence restored, Marceline smirked. "Try again?" she suggested, running a thumb over that swelling lip.

With her brow scrunched back into an adorable furrow, Bonni frowned, embarrassed. She regarded Marceline carefully, her eyes drifting back and forth between Marceline's amused smile and charmed gaze, before finally conceding with a nod. A small smile worked its way into the corner of her mouth as Marceline pulled her close again and tilted her chin up with slender fingers. Slowly this time, they leaned into each other with lips meeting in a soft, simple kiss.

They parted after a moment and Marceline could not suppress a satisfied grin. "Better?" she asked huskily, a confident eyebrow lifted in amusement.

A smile played at Bonnibel's lips too. "Mm," she agreed languidly, leaning back in for another.

Marceline was all too pleased to meet her.

* * *

A/N: MM FLUFF. I needed that.

As always, thanks for reading! Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
